<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The View from the Top of Mount Yala by ungefug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726624">The View from the Top of Mount Yala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungefug/pseuds/ungefug'>ungefug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twin Peaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Lodge, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Red Room, Some Romance, dubcon, some violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungefug/pseuds/ungefug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Special agent Dale Cooper has entered the Black Lodge. He meets his Doppelganger. He meets Bob.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The View from the Top of Mount Yala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The floor is black and white, alternating in a jagged pattern, turning into static as the eyes inadvertently lose focus. The red curtains quiver. Someone is hiding behind them. Suddenly two folded hands pierce through the red. They part the fabric in one swift movement. </p><p>Through the opening steps Cooper’s Doppelganger. Smoothly. Menacingly. </p><p>The curtains close behind him. </p><p>It’s like an out of body experience, strikingly revealing in a metaphysical sense, to see oneself as an outside observer, without the distorting trickery of mirror and camera (another mirror in itself). </p><p>Cooper stares at the Doppelganger and his Doppelganger stares back at him. His eyes are white and malicious. A playful smile steals across his lips. Then suddenly like a machine set in motion he walks towards Cooper with swift and steady steps. The air around him crackles and cracks at the borders. </p><p>A sudden primal wave of fear comes over Cooper. He turns and runs, runs as fast as he can the way he came, outside, not looking back, without a thought. He dashes through red curtains and finds again the same scene, the tunnel, the armchair. Is he making progress at all? He pushes on. The Doppelganger is on his heels. The click clack of Cooper’s shoes has a distorted echo and the echo sounds like it's playing through an old radio. Like a metronome the Doppelganger is approaching.</p><p>Another red room. Coop runs past the seating arrangement, towards the curtains, where he knows they will part once more and behind him the Doppelganger comes clack clack clack, so very fast, a monster of his subconscious and Cooper is like in a dream, running from his nightmare, but too slow, always too slow. He used to wake up just before they got to him.</p><p>The Doppelganger grabs him from behind. He jumps Cooper like a wild beast and wrestles him to the ground. His movements are angular. He bares his teeth, laughing jagged like a tooth saw. There is a moment of struggle. The Doppelganger overpowers Cooper, straddling him and pinning him to the ground.</p><p>For some long seconds the differences between the two men disappear, they stare at each other, wide eyed, puzzled by one another. Then the Doppelganger bares his teeth like a growling dog. He grabs Cooper by the chin, pushing it up to expose his throat. He bites in the white flesh. Cooper screams. He kicks helplessly. He tries to throw the Doppelganger off, but they are equally matched in strength and what Cooper lacks in ruthlessness the Doppelganger does not. </p><p>Eventually the Doppelganger lets go of him, raising his head with a satisfied, sadistic grin. He is bleeding from his gums. His eyes are white. He imitates Cooper's voice, mockingly screeching in pain. </p><p>Bob laughs manically. The Doppelganger is Bob now. The demonic man sits on Cooper’s chest like some sort of long limbed gray monkey. He leans closer, all bent like a contortionist. His greasy hair comes down like a blanket around his face. His breath is rancid. He smells like old grandmother's houses filled bottom to top with trash, covered in rat feces and cat urine, he smells like a drifter, like spit in an ashtray, like engine oil. There are embers in his eyes. </p><p>“You wanna play with fire, little boy?” Bob whispers in Cooper’s ear. His voice is distorted, the tone is pleasant and enticing.</p><p>A terrible tickle all over Cooper’s body, such want, the fire. Audrey, Annie, Caroline, Marie, Jennie, Diane, Laura.. wriggling soft flesh, bound and bleeding.. Oh, to hold them in his arms, trembling, trembling with joy. </p><p>No, you must not. Cooper recites the Boy Scout oath in his head. Om Vajrapani Hum. He thinks of the view from the top of Mount Yala. He puts on a cheery smile, he remembers a good deed. The fire wanes.</p><p>“No,” he says. His voice is unwavering, his eyes meet Bob's with determination. He smiles. Arrogant yes, but kindly. </p><p>Leland is there. “Oh, you’re so terribly stuck up”, he says, “let’s have a little fun”. He grins wide. His eyes are white. He starts humming a tune. He dances to it, slowly, smoothly, circling around them, now backwards, now forwards. </p><p>Bob is still sitting on Cooper’s chest like a mare, his weight making it hard to breathe. He hurts. In the place where he was shot the flesh pulsates and quivers. Bob places his hand on his stomach, just above the scar with a cautious and gentle gesture. Then he applies pressure, steadily increasing. Where he touches him, Cooper's skin feels wet and hot. It hurts like fever and a knot in his guts. He’s panting. A round red spot forms on the front of his shirt. Blood seeps through Bob’s fingers.</p><p>“Why…?” Cooper presses through gritted teeth. He’s feeling dizzy. His words come slowly, under labour. A complicated, polite yet urgent request to stop tormenting him has formed in his head, but he simply can’t bring himself to speak another word. The pain is gagging him, rendering him a mute and helpless toy.</p><p>Cooper’s Doppelganger stands by, giggling. The dancing Leland swings up to him. He grabs him by the hand and draws him closer, into his arms. Their fingers lock. They dance foxtrot. Leland is humming the beat. He leads. The Doppelganger follows, wearing a serious expression. </p><p>Bob’s grin grows ever wider. Suddenly he is gone. The pain is gone. Annie is in Bob’s place, straddling Cooper. They are alone. The room seems endless. Light spills around Annie. She is wearing her black and green ball gown and the Queen’s tiara. Her lips are of a kissable red, her eyes are vacant. She looks beautiful, like one of those dolls lonely old ladies love to collect.</p><p>“Annie?” Cooper asks softly and touches her lightly on the arm, testing if she would disappear upon closer inspection.</p><p>She slowly looks down at him with the expression of one who had just awoken from a deep slumber and could no longer recall where they were or when or who. Her blinking gaze finds a small man in a black suit, slicked back hair all dishevelled, and so much worry and confusion in his pained little smile. </p><p>"I feel strange," she says. Her lips quiver. </p><p>Cooper's hand traces smoothly up her shoulder, reaching for her cheek, holding her, his thumb caressing her round little cheeks with circular motions. </p><p>“Annie, do you recognise me?” he asks.</p><p>She looks at him dumbfounded. Her eyes scan the room, then return to him. Recognition lights up her eyes. </p><p>“Dale”, she breaths, “oh, Dale, you’ve come for me.”</p><p>The lights flicker. It seems like there are people there in the dark, looking over them, unrecognisable in the split of a second, only their grimaces remain imprinted on the cornea of Cooper's eyes. </p><p>Then she falls over him like a felled tree, her arms curl around him, drawing him tightly to her bosom. </p><p>"You came for me, you came," she keeps on saying and she draws him closer, so close, she's squeezing the air out of his lungs. Her breath is hot on his neck. She moans his name. He recognises the tone of her voice from the last time they had lain like this, limbs tangled and nude. He can feel his cheeks flush. Oh, this is entirely inappropriate. </p><p>"Annie," he says, kissing her on the crown of her head, "I very much appreciate this spontaneous display of affection and would love to return it, but I do need you to let go of me for a brief moment. We must leave this place."</p><p>She does not let go of him. Her embrace becomes tighter. Her firm breasts are pushed against his chest. She smells like apple pie. Her warm mouth finds his neck. She kisses him there delicately, sensually. It takes all his strength not to close his eyes and sink into the embrace, to kiss her, to make love to her. </p><p>"Annie, if you do not stop, you will undo me," he says. His smile is crooked as if he can not believe in it himself. He tries to pry her away from him gently but persistently. She does not budge. There is terrible strength in her little body. Her embrace becomes tighter. She starts sucking on his neck so hard it's painful. </p><p>"Please, Annie."</p><p>Annie hisses. She bites him playfully. He yelps in surprise. There is a giggle somewhere behind him. He tries to turn to see, but Annie has him pinned to the ground. </p><p>"Oh, Dale, don't ever leave me again," she speaks softly. "don't hurt me, please." Her eyes are wide open, the pupils dilated. She looks scared and disoriented, a little rabbit hopping into a construction line. He doesn't understand the cause of her sudden distress, but he knows he feels terribly sorry for her from the depth of his heart.</p><p>"I love you", he says, "Annie, in my dream, our spirits meet at an appointed place and time. We walk hand in hand. There are dark forests, shadows within, valleys of fear and there is wonder and there is light. Your hand warms mine. We pass through the darkness unscathed. Give me your hand. "</p><p>She kisses him on the mouth. He does not reciprocate. There is something off, she is off. She keeps kissing his unmoving face as if there was nothing wrong with his indifference. She leaves a smear of lipstick on his mouth. Her hands are on his chest, a powerful weight. He can not get up. Her fingers dig into his chest, now squeezing, then hurting.</p><p>He is naked. He blinks, once, twice, but he is still entirely nude, like in embarrassing teenage dreams. Annie does not take any note of the change. She keeps fondling him, playing with his nipples, rousing them to erection. And all the while she is kissing him where it feels so very good. The lobe of his ear, the little place where his clavicles meet.</p><p>"Annie, please," he says breathlessly, "stop."</p><p>He is not used to begging from the depth of his heart, the privilege comes as a benefit of his profession. His confident act is slipping. His voice sounds different. He's terribly sensitive. His cheeks are red, his neck and chest are red, like a rash encroaching on the white of his skin. </p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just not good at this," she says sweetly, her wet eyes looking past him, fixed on some point on the floor, the gap between the black and the white. "I'm not used to it. This is all so new to me." She cracks an untypical grin as if she had just made a raunchy little joke. It swiftly disappears and she looks all sweet and pure and Annie again. </p><p>She readjusts her weight. Her skirt crackles over the floor like electricity. Her firm thighs straddle Cooper’s hips, her tights rub the hair of his thighs, sending electric jolts. She’s sitting on him, her warm flesh pressing against his. She starts rocking her hips back and forth, creating friction between them. She moans his name. </p><p>He knows he shouldn't. There are limits to his determination. The flesh is weak. He gives in. He kisses her. Her breath is stale and rancid.</p><p>Bob is in her place. His hands dart forward, grabbing Cooper by the hair, pulling and drawing him closer. Their teeth clash. Cooper tries to break away. Bob growls. He sucks on his lips, his face. He runs his tongue over Cooper's skin with disturbing sensuality. He stinks. It's revolting. Bob's hands are on Cooper's body, exploring crevices damp with sweat. Bob's tongue is in his ear, a snail crawling wetly into him, pushing too deep. Cooper gasps. He closes his eyes, squeezing them shut. Now he is just a little boy scout lost in the woods. He forgot the mantra, he fell and he scratched his knees, he lost his flashlight, he doesn’t know the way back. He is all alone and it’s getting dark. The trees are tall and still. Somewhere an owl hoots, somewhere a fox laughs. A thin figure steps out of the flickering void between two narrow trunks. </p><p>He is not allowed to be touched like this. He can not make that man stop. He is trembling and close to tears. And behind the shock and revulsion hides that terrible nagging thought that he is to blame, for wandering into the darkness like this, unprepared, bright eyed with heroic nativity, asking for it.</p><p>“Your suffering. Tastes. Sweetly,” Bob says. His speech is distorted and strained. He is breathing heavily. He looks up and for a brief moment his eyelids sink. Squatting on all fours he stretches his whole body up like a wolf for the moon. Drool runs from the corners of his mouth. He groans deeply. “Oh, to consume you.”</p><p>His head darts to the right. He gets up and walks up to the curtains. His movements are predatory and satisfied. He turns for a final look at Cooper, who is still lying where he left him, clothed again, no longer bleeding, his eyes up to the endless void of the ceiling and his hands curled to tight fists. He smirks. Someone opens the curtains for him. It’s Cooper’s Doppelganger. Behind him there are rows of tall thin trees. Bob follows the Doppelganger outside. The curtains close soundlessly behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>